Unwavering Love
by Batarang131
Summary: The war is over. The Gaang is celebrating at the jasmine dragon. Katara regrets rejecting Aang's love during Ember island play. However when she prepares to confess, will things go according to plan? Pure Kataang -iness. Hinted Maiko.
1. Chapter 1

**Authors note**

**I just started reading the Avatar Comics and was wondering if I could write a ONESHOT about what happened after the war.**

**Assumptions I took for this particular one-shot**

**-Everything in the show happened, except for the final kiss**

**-For some reason I cannot accept the fact that they are all little kids so lets just assume they are all a bit older.**

**-PAIRING(S) present: Kataang, hinted Maiko.**

* * *

It was a soothing evening. The golden orb was slowly dipping down the curved horizon at Ba Sing Se. It filled the previously light blue sky in golden hue. Thin streaks of clouds drifted across. Just two days ago, the citizens were under the tyrannical control of the fire nation and today they were liberated. It was the mark of the beginning of a new era of peace and true prosperity. The Gaang was having a mini – celebration for the end of the hundred year war at the Jasmine Dragon. If there was a word to express their feeling, it was yet to be invented. Everyone was fine except for one person, Katara.

The girls were all sitting and talking about, what Sokka would call girly stuff, at the corner of the shop. Though everyone was happy and excited about the new beginning, Katara was more solemn than ever. Before the war, they knew they had a goal. They knew that they would have to fight the fire lord and end this war. However now that everything is over, there was no reason for them to stick together. It was obvious to everyone that eventually everyone would be off in his or her separate ways. It was not the separation from Suki, Zuko, or Toph that worried her, it was Aang. Memories that they shared sped past her mind. She suddenly realized a voice was calling out for her, shaking her out of her trance.

"Earth to Sugar queen. Are you in there?" Toph said knocking on Katara's head.

Katara who did not know what was going on blinked and asked in a wearily, "Uuh…what?"

"You have sat there for the past ten minutes not doing anything. Is something wrong?" Suki asked with a concerned face.

"Umm…nothing. Just… thinking about something." Katara answered with a wavering tone.

"What?" Mai asked glumly

"It is nothing. It's pretty silly" Katara hoping that they will change the topic.

Suki, who was obviously unsatisfied with the answer squawked, "Oh! Come on you can tell us anything it's not like we have anything left to talk about!"

Toph smirked, "Its Aang isn't it?"

Katara, who was surprised by her question, started fumbling, "yes…I mean no. why would I be thinking about him?"

Toph smiled evilly and said, "I maybe blind but your emotions are just too obvious that I can feel em. Come on spill it out what going on between you and Air boy?"

Katara's eyes widened as she shouted defensively, "Nothing's going on between me and Aang."

Toph scoffed, "Katara if you are going to lie to me can you at least put in some effort by lifting your feet off the ground."

The water tribe girl stood no chance in winning an argument against the blind bandit. She sighed as she hung her head low and spoke in defeat, "Oh alright…you got me Toph. You are right I am kind of in love…with Aang." She said hesitantly.

Mai who was watching this silently spoke, "Now that's a shock"

Toph laughed and asked, "So have you told him yet?" Katara looked down at the table and nervously shook her head.

Suki smiled and said, "What's the problem? Everything is over. Just go and tell him."

Katara raised her head and said in an exasperated tone, "That's the problem. Everything is normal and perfect now that I can't talk to him normally."

The three of them looked at her blankly in confusion.

Katara who understood their expressions and spoke, "I guess it would help if I talk it out" she slowly traced the intricate mahogany design on the table and began, "When we were at the Ember Island play, Aang kind of… confessed his love for me. Back then it seemed logical for me to dissuade him from having romantic feelings for me… but now…"

Toph who was drinking her cup of tea spat it out in disbelief, "Wait a minute! You mean twinkle toes confessed… and you rejected him! You are one heart breaker!"

"Well not exactly… I had no choice. If I had said yes he would not be able to focus on the war … he might have …died. That's the last thing I would want!" Katara let tears flow as she thought about what might have happened to him.

Suki placed her hand on Katara's shoulders reassuringly, "I understand Katara, just calm down. We have won the battle. Don't worry." Katara sniffled her sobs as memories of Azula shooting him down came back to her.

"I still don't see the problem in you telling him now? Just go and tell him now. I am pretty sure he would want to be with you." Mai said, slowly sharpening her stilettos

"I would be more than happy to do what you people said but what if he doesn't like me anymore." Katara said with irate annoyance.

Suki, who was clearly confused by her, spoke in defense for Aang, "Why would you say that? Aang is like the kindest person on the planet. What makes you think he doesn't like you?"

"He went into the Avatar State during the fight! That's why!" Katara bellowed furiously.

They scratched their heads in further perplexity. Toph snorted with mock assurance, "That made sense!"

Katara's face dropped on the table in frustration, "Uughhh! Why is it so hard to talk to you people?"

She took in a deep breath to prepare herself for the explanation, "Have you realized that ever since he was shot by Azula he has been unable to go into his Avatar state, till two days ago?"

The other three nodded in realization. "He was unable to go into the Avatar state not because of the lightning but because he was supposed to let go of all earthly attachments. For him to master the Avatar state he had to let go of everything he loves. However two days ago he managed to go into the avatar state."

The trio stared at her processing the information that they just received.

"So what you are trying to imply is that, he… let go of his emotions … for you … to master the avatar state during the last battle?" Suki clarified carefully phrasing her words to make sure it does not hurt her.

Katara nodded with tears welling up her eyes, "Every time I fall in love with someone I end up losing them. I lost my mother because she was taken away from me by the fire nation. Now I lost him and I can't blame anyone but myself. Maybe I am just not supposed to love anyone!" as she burst out in tears.

Suki sighed and patted her shoulders, "You haven't lost him Katara!" She thought for a while and continued, "If he truly loved you before I doubt if he got rid of you from his heart."

"Aang is the avatar. He is not that simple, he never is!" Katara bellowed lightly.

"What I am saying is that you should go and talk to him." Suki said giving her hand a light squeeze.

"Yeah you may never know how he reached the Avatar state." Toph trying to sound surprisingly optimistic.

Katara's eyes widened at the possibility of Aang retaining a place for her in his heart. Suki patted her shoulders and began, "Katara, when love is real it finds a way. (Said by Roku.) You will never lose by loving, but you will always lose by holding back. Just go out and tell him your true feelings. It either now or never. You know it very well. Good luck Kat…." However before she finished they were interrupted by Zuko shouting out from the back of the kitchen, "KATARA!"

Though the girls were startled by his tone, they were more interested to find out what Katara had done to Zuko. Toph gently nudged Katara, "Way to go sweetness! What did you do to the new fire lord?"

Katara shrugged, as she was just as curious as everyone else was in the room. Zuko came in charging through from the back of the kitchen to the girls table and started fuming. He took in a deep breath and barked, "Katara can I talk to you." He said waving a thin sheet of pink paper.

Katara knew that whatever was the cause for his anger it had something to do with the pink letter. She looked at the others and nodded hesitantly, slowly following him to the back of the kitchen.

Zuko took in a deep breath and asked in polite tone pacing up and down the kitchen floor, "Katara may I ask you a few questions before I get to the main issue?"

Katara rose her left eye brow in surprise and nodded, "yeah sure"

Zuko let out a short gush of wind escape his mouth as he continued, "Question Number one, can water and fire mix?"

Katara scratched her head and said, "Did you bring me here to play this weird game? Of course they don't. I am pretty sure you learnt this in your first fire bending lesson that water and fire are opposites... They are polar opposites. They do not compliment each other. That is why Firebenders and waterbenders are always trying to get on each other's throats. Even we tried to kill each other at first. As the new fire lord you should be pretty knowledgeable about this topic."

Zuko's eyebrows rose as though really impressed with the answer, "You seem to be aware of all the complication between our nations" he cleared his throat once again and continued, "Second question, who do I love in a girlfriend sort of way?" Zuko asked in a calm and resolved tone.

Katara giggled for a while and answered, "Isn't it obvious? You love Mai, and Mai loves you."

Zuko took a deep breath and sighed "Good at least you know that! One last question care to wait for a while…"

Katara nodded still clueless about what was happening. Zuko clenched his fist and faked a cough as he stopped pacing in front of her.

He took in a deep breath and bellowed, "If that's the case then…WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SEND ME A LOVE LETTER?!" unrolling the pink scroll in front of her.

* * *

**Cliff hanger :p**

**I hope you guys like the twist at the end. I hope to finish of this story within the next chapter. Till then please continue to show me your support. Reviews / Comments would be very much appreciated.****Thank you!**


	2. Chapter 2

**Author's note**

**Sorry for this late update, I was busy with my Holiday homework. Well here is the second/ last installment of Unwavering Love. (I know, the title sounds corny!)**

**FYI Italicized text are the character's thoughts**

**Previously on Unwavering Love**

"_I would be more than happy to do what you people said but what if he doesn't like me anymore." Katara said with irate annoyance._

_Suki continued, "If he truly loved you previously I doubt if he got rid of you from his heart."_

_Zuko took in a deep breath and barked, "Katara can I talk to you."_

_Zuko looked at her cerulean blue eyes and bellowed, _

"_If that's the case then…WHY ON EARTH DID YOU SEND ME A LOVE LETTER!"_

_unrolling the pink scroll in front of her._

* * *

"What did you say? I sent you…WHAT?" Katara's eyes widened in shock.

" I never expected this from you. If Mai hears this, I am going to be literally sliced into pieces. I just got back with her and you are already scheming to separate us. How audacious can you get" Zuko continued without answering her questions.

Katara's jaws dropped as she stamped her feet on the ground and shouted, "Stop it! I don't get it. I never sent you any letter!"

Zuko looked at her in disbelief, "You don't need to act so much. You sent me a love letter with your signature on it. How much more proof do you need?" He pointed to her signature that was painted in golden font in the letter.

Katara fumed as she snatched the letter from him. The sheet of paper was made out of pristine quality paper. For a moment she was stunned by the beautiful hand drawn decorations on the paper. Though, the letter made her mad she was really mesmerized by the amount of effort put in creating it. She read the verses of poetry and wondered if she would even be able to think of such advanced level of romantic banter in the first place. Katara stopped admiring it for a moment and shook her head, "this is utter rubbish! Why would I be writing you a romantic letter to you, when we just became friends like three days ago! This is definitely a prank!

Zuko folded his arms, clearly vexed, "All right then who do you think might have done this? Let's play a little elimination game, shall we?" he proceeded without waiting for a response

"Toph is blind she can't write, even if she wanted to!" he said pointing his fingers to the beautiful handwriting on the letter.

"Suki just joined us today after meeting up with the other Kiyoshi warriors. Therefore there is no chance of her placing this letter in my letter box last night." He continued,

"lets move on to the males…Sokka can't draw a ball without making an ink blotch on the paper."

He said referring to the intricate drawings at the borders. There remained one last person from the group who has not been mentioned, Aang.

"That leaves us with…Aang" he said thinking of a reason why he wouldn't be able to carry out such an act.

Katara's eyes shot up at the name, "that's it I know who could have done this. Aang!"

Zuko groaned, "Katara I can't believe that you would blame your best friend for your mistakes. Why would he even want to do this?"

Katara sighed and continued, "Aang is an impressive artist plus he is also pretty proficient in poetry. Even I am not capable of writing this well."

Zuko scoffed at her accusation, "Can you just give me one clear motive that he might have for doing this?"

Katara looked down at the sheet of paper and looked back at Zuko in defeat. Just then, they heard a voice from the tiny window that connected the balcony to the kitchen.

"No more berries for you Momo go back inside!"

Katara glanced at the window to see the silhouette of the Air bender shooing away his pet lemur from the sun bathed balcony. Katara clenched the letter tightly. A wave of melancholy swept through as she wondered if Aang got rid of her from his mind. A small strain of tears escaped her eyes and fell on the neat parchment. Her tears slowly washed out the thin layer of paint and revealed the hidden Air nomad watermark at the corner of the paper.

Zuko's eyes nearly popped out as he started to shriek out, "You are right Katara, it's Aang. We need to talk to him. He maybe the Avatar but he does not know who he is messing with. He is messing with the fire lord. Come on get up!" he got up rolling up his waiter's sleeve as though preparing to fight with him. Katara on the other hand blocked the exit and asked sniffling a sob, "Zuko…can I handle this? Please?"

Zuko who was surprised by this reaction hesitantly shrugged and walked towards to Iroh who was busy brewing a new tea combination at the stove. Katara wiped her tears as she slowly walked out of the kitchen to the balcony. She stood outside for a while admiring his peaceful smile. She could stand there admiring him from far for a long time; however, the parchment that she was bearing on her left arm reminded her of her current mission. She took in a deep breath as she walked next to him and leaned her body over the railing next to him.

Aang who sensed her presence smiled and waved, "Hey Katara!"

Though Katara felt the urge to answer his cheery voice she forcefully lifted the pink parchment and asked, "What is this Aang?"

Aang gulped and asked, "Yeah Katara, what is this?" he acted as though trying to study it, "Oh it's a love letter for Zuko. You want me to proof read it for you? Give me!"

Katara looked at him in disbelief, "Aang, enough I know its you. No one in this world uses Air nomad seals other than you." as she pointed to the tear stained Air nomad insignia at the corner.

Aang scratched the back of his head in embarrassment, "oh guess it obvious?" he said letting out an unsure laughter.

Katara started fuming as she hollered, "What made you think that I love Zuko?"

" Oh that… during the ember island play the Actress said something that made me realize some stuff. You said that you had eyes for Zuko. Though the play was twisted in so many ways, they were more or less right. So I thought you actually liked him." He said slowly shifting his view to the floor, "I mean like why wouldn't you like him. He is older, he's taller, and does not laugh out like an immature child. He's practically the dream boy any girl would want."

Katara knew he was comparing to himself in hurt feelings. Though Katara felt terrible about putting Aang through this entire ordeal, she still could not believe him trying to hook her up with someone else.

"Aang I still don't understand, even if I did love Zuko? Why did you do this? You know during ember island Play…wouldn't you be mad?"

Aang sighed, "Katara, you are like the best friend anyone could ever get. I am lucky enough to have met you. I don't care if you don't love me back, but I will always love you. I would do anything to make you happy…If you are going to be happy with Zuko, I would do anything to get you both together."

Katara could not help but fall in love with him all over again. she simply melted into his words. This was one of the qualities that no other man would be able to possess. Normally if it were any other guy they would just go hysterical. However, Aang was desperately trying to get her paired up with someone else for her happiness.

Aang shook his head regretfully, "Sorry I shouldn't have said that! I thought you were feeling uncomfortable to talk to him with me being around. I do not want to be in between your love like a platypus bear. Therefore, I decided to fake a love letter by forging your signature... you know to speed things up. Sorry about that. I will not get in your way anymore."

Katara cleared her throat and began.

"Aang I don't really like Zuko. I like someone else." Katara said, closely watching Aang's response.

"Oh really!" Aang spoke with fake enthusiasm.

Katara smiled slyly and spoke, "Can you get him for me? Please?"

Aang's forced a smile as he internally started cursing Katara, _"What's wrong with her? Does she even consider me as a human?"_

"Can you tell me his name so that I can ask some of the fire nation guards to search him up?" Aang asked as he turned away from her.

Katara could clearly see Aang starting to her curse her silently. She smiled evilly and said, "oh I don't know I just met him a few days ago during the ember island play."

Aang smacked his palms on his forehead in annoyance, _"She loves someone she just met a few days ago at a stupid play but not me? What is wrong with me, am I that bad?"_

"Can you tell me the reason why you like him because I am really concerned if you are going to love someone you don't even know?" He asked with deep indignation.

Katara couldn't help but giggle at his reaction, _"you deserve it Aang for even thinking that I would love someone else, not to mention Zuko."_

"Well I don't know. I just felt this attraction ever since I met him…" she traced her hands over to her mother's betrothal necklace and spoke, "When my mother died, I had to take care of the entire tribe on my own. I was cheated of my childhood badly. However, he managed to bring it back all the joy to me on the day we met. He has the kindest heart that he wouldn't even hurt a fly for his own needs. Even when he is in deep pain he always considers others feelings. He even…"

Aang cut in her elaboration in apparent frustration, "Enough Katara, I can see he is a perfect match for you can you just tell me how he looks so that I can convey the message to the fire nation guards."

Aang groaned and thought, _"How can one find out so much about a person within one day?"_

Katara forced herself to stay resolved as she played along for a while,

"oh right… he is definitely not older than me…he is not any taller than me…but he can surely make me laugh whenever I need it…he looks really charming... he has sparkling silver eyes…he also has the most contagious smile." Aang nodded silently, "He is also like one of the most powerful benders…oh and did I mention he can bend air…" she dragged on hoping he got the hint.

Aang's ears shot up as he looked back at her in disbelief and shouted, "Katara where on earth am I going to find an Air bender? I am the last air bender! There is no one else in the world who can bend air!"

Katara's smile widened and said, "That's because there is no one else in the world who is in my heart, you silly"

Aang could not believe what he was hearing. His eyes widened as he asked, "What do you mean?" however before he could even finish Katara leaned closer and pressed her lips gently over his. Though Aang was startled at first, he soon gave in without much hesitation. Both of them melted away into the kiss as she threw her arms around his neck. Aang instinctively wrapped her waist and deepened the kiss. It was a magical moment that both of them shared.

Aang slowly pulled away and he asked , "Katara I don't understand. Not that I am complaining but…back at ember island…" Katara cut him off by placing her fingers on his lips.

"Aang I am sorry for that. Honestly, I was a real jerk. I thought I could get you to focus on the war if I rejected you but I just realized how much pain I put you through. I am extremely sorry about that." She continued, "But now I am clear. I love you more than anything, Aang"

Aang gave his signature smile and confessed, "I love you too, Katara," as they embraced each other tightly.

They slowly leaned to kiss once again when they heard a sound that made their hearts skip a beat.

"AAAAAANG! STOP HARASSING MY BABY SISTER! Katara don't worry I got him," the overly protective brother wielded his boomerang, running towards Aang. However before they knew anything a huge earth wall shot up in front of the poor brother sending him to the floor. The couple looked behind him to see the blind earth bender standing together with her friends smiling at them.

"You may continue twinkle toes!" Toph said jubilantly, as though approving their love.

The couple blushed madly under the evening sun. It was the beginning of a new era of love and peace not only for the world but also for the most special couple.

The end.

* * *

Hope you like the story. Thank you for your support! Please REVIEW/COMMENT!


End file.
